Kingdom Hearts tries on Dresspheres!
by FenrirDarkWolf
Summary: Roxas brings home three dresspheres and shows them to Xigbar and Luxord, hilarity ensures.  Multiple pairings, see my profile for them. *Next up, Axel, Saix and Xemnas get to play to!
1. Songstress, Gun Mage, Lady Luck

**A/N: This is based on a conversation Lonely and I had about how Yuna kicks major a** in X-2 and I said I could imagine Luxord in it, and thus this was born!**

**I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 nor Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix does, if I did, the yaoi and yuri would be endless.**

* * *

><p>Luxord and Xigbar were sitting in the Grey Area, playing poker, when a dark portal opened, and an excited Roxas ran out.<p>

"Guys! Guys! Guess what I got!" he said.

Luxord looked at him skeptically, but still asked what he had.

"I got this neat sphere from Spira!" he said.

"Spira? Never heard of it." Xigbar said, not looking up from his cards.

"All you have to do is take a left at Wonderland and take the warp hole from Traverse Town and then go right once you hit Deep Jungle and you'll be at Spria!" Roxas said.

"Didn't really care," Xigar replied sarcastically.

"I looked at the sphere, and it had you two in it! You guys were gambling!" Roxas said.

Luxord raised an eyebrow, "Us?"

Xigbar laughed, "I remember that now! We got that movie sphere from that old man, told us to have fun with it!"

Luxord began laughing as well, "Now I remember that! It ran out of film before things got heated!"

Roxas gagged, "Eww! I don't want to know about your sexual endeavors!"

Xigbar snorted, "Not that you would do the same thing with Axel."

Roxas blushed, "Miss Yuna said it was called a dressphere, I don't know what's on it, but I got two more from her friends Rikku and Paine!"

Luxord and Xigbar each took a sphere from Roxas, and they activated on their own.

Luxord was out of his cloak, and was now wearing red, shiny, leather pants with, with only a matching vest on top, no shirt, and was holding his signature cards and some dice.

Xigbar was now wearing black pants and a long white shirt, with half of it going down to his knees, and was wielding only one of his guns, and it was Gullwing, not Sharpshooter.

Roxas transformed shortly afterwards, he was now in his attire that he normally wore on his day off, and usually wears to Twilight Town, though his keyblade acted more like a microphone stand and had a microphone attached to the end.

Nobody said anything until Zexion, whom had been in the room the whole time, silently watching, called them out on it.

"Luxord, you are currently in the Lady Luck dressphere, Xigbar, you are a Gun Mage, and Roxas, you're a Songstress, have fun, I have to go see Demyx now," he said, before he left.

"I feel sexy," Roxas said, before leaving to Axel's room.

Luxord and Xigbar stared at each other, before Luxord said, "Feeling lucky Xig?"

Xigbar laughed, "Teach me your ways, 'cause I'll use them right back."

They laughed, opened a dark portal, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, this was weird, but I love it anyways.**


	2. Black Mage, Floral Fallal, Mascot

**A/N: This is based on a conversation Lonely and I had about how Yuna kicks major a** in X-2 and I said I could imagine Luxord in it, and thus this was born! Now it has sequels!**

**I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 nor Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix does, if I did, the yaoi and yuri would be endless.**

* * *

><p>Marluxia walked into the lab, holding three spheres, and spotted Vexen, trying to swat away an annoying Demyx.<p>

"Go away IX, I'm trying to get work done!" Vexen yelled.

"But-But Vexen, Zexy won't let me in his room!" Demyx told him.

"And here I thought you were the one who bottomed," Vexen sarcastically said.

Demyx blushed, but dodged the question by saying nothing.

Marluxia took this as his chance to talk, "Hey guys! Guess what I got!"

"What is it XI?" Vexen asked, rolling his eyes.

"I got these awesome spheres from Roxas! He got a whole set from them when he visited Spira!" Marluxia said.

"Those must be the dresspheres that Zexy was talking about!" Demyx said, "He said they made Roxy, Lux and Xiggy look hilarious!"

"I must test these to see is they are of any use," Vexen said, taking a sphere from Marluxia.

"I wanna see!" Demyx said, snatching one of the spheres.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Marluxia said.

Then, a puff of smoke came from the spheres, changing the appearance of the trio.

Demyx was now is a large, yet colorful, robe, reaching dome past his feet, and was hearing a large witch's hat.

He no longer wielded a sitar, but a staff that was shaped like his sitar instead, but thinner.

Marluxia now wore a pink speedo, much to Vexen and Demyx's horror, and was floating with a giant pink flower behind him.

Vexen now wore a cactus costume, and was holding a little plush Marluxia.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" Demyx yelled, upon seeing Marluxia.

Zexion walked into the room, looking for Demyx.

"Demyx! Where are you!"

"Zexy! You can't come in! Marluxia isn't decent!" Demyx replied.

"What! I'm coming in!" Zexion said, opening the door, only to stare at the sight before him.

"Demyx, you are a black mage, Marluxia you are wearing the Floral Fallal, Vexen is a mascot," he said bluntly, "Now come Demyx, we're going to have fun with that staff of yours."

Demyx blushed profusely, before being dragged away by Zexion.

"My, my, my Vexen, a cactus? It suits you," Marluxia said.

"As does yours."

"Let me be your flower."

"That was horrible Marluxia, now go, I have work to do," Vexen ordered.

"I don't care," Marluxia said.

Zexion closed the door, groaning, and leaving the two to their 'research.'


	3. White Mage, Beserker, Trainer

**A/N: This is based on a conversation Lonely and I had about how Yuna kicks major a** in X-2 and I said I could imagine Luxord in it, and thus this was born! Now it has sequels!**

**I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 nor Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix does, if I did, the yaoi and yuri would be endless.**

* * *

><p>Axel and Roxas were sitting on the couch, snuggled together, when Axel asked a rather peculiar question.<p>

"Hey, Roxy, remember that time when you came into my room, and you in the weird dressphere thing, and you started singing 'I'm too Sexy for my Shirt' and then you started stripping and things just got heated from there!"

Roxas looked at him oddly, "That was around 15 minutes ago Axel."

"Oh, okay then," Axel said.

Just then, Xemnas and Saix fell on a couch, from a dark portal above with Xigbar sticking out, before disappearing.

"Why don't you turn him into a Dusk already?" Saix question.

"Because, my dear Saix, he is a vital member to this Organization," Xemnas explained.

"Oh, hey guys! I have something for you two! Fits your relationship real well," Roxas said, taking out two dresspheres, and handing another to Axel.

The three changed into the respective clothes, with, some hilarious results.

Axel was now a White Mage, much to his surprise and Roxas's humor.

He was dressed in skin-tight white ropes and long white boots. His hair was now hidden in a large hood, and was wielding a staff with one of his chakrams attached to the top.

Xemnas in a long black and white robe, the white parts making the Nobody symbol.

Attached to his sleeve was a leash, which attached to Saix, whom was now dressed in wolf fur and paws.

Roxas looked at the three, and started to laugh, hard, when Demyx came into the room.

"Aww! Saix looks adorable in that Beserker costume! And Xemmy as his Trainer! Aww!" he said, before getting grabbed by the collar by Zexion.

Saix looked at Xemnas, before saying, "Oh how my pride has diminished so."

Xemnas laughed, "You know you like it."

Axel looked at them, "Kinky are you all, I wouldn't be surprised if you guys did that on a regular basis."

"Shut up!" Saix said, blushing.

"Come Saix, let head to my _private_ quarters," Xemnas said suggestively.

"Woah! Somebody's gonna be getting some tonight!" Axel said.

The duo left, not caring about Axel.

"Speaking about getting some, Axel, how about we have some _fun _with that staff of yours," Roxas said.

Axel looked at him in terror, saying, "It's like Demyx and Zexion all over again!"

Lexaeus and Xaldin said nothing, being there the whole time yet not being noticed, were not mentally scarred for life.


End file.
